


Идиот(ы)

by Yuutari



Series: School AU [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Тацуки думает: какие же парни всё-таки идиоты.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/801036
Kudos: 13





	Идиот(ы)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dead_din](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/gifts).



Нет, не то чтобы Тацуки специально следила за ними с камерой наперевес, записывая все свои наблюдения в тайный блокнот, или что-то в этом роде. Был бы у неё выбор: вообще не стала бы на них даже смотреть. У каждого своя личная жизнь, и в последнюю очередь ей бы хотелось влезать в чужие отношения. Ладно, _зарождающиеся_ чужие отношения, если быть точной.

Почему спустя столько времени эти отношения остаются _зарождающимися?_ Потому что парни — идиоты.

В тот раз она не собиралась подслушивать, честно-честно. Но тогда классный руководитель попросил отдать памятки-оповещения о предстоящих государственных тестах, которые случайно забыл раздать во время урока, а Кейго почти сразу после звонка потащил мальчиков в буфет за последними порциями якисобы, так что из всего класса только они и ещё пара учеников не получили эти листки. Понимая, что с вероятностью в девяносто процентов она найдёт их на крыше, Тацуки решила не таскаться с ними до послеобеденных уроков и сразу поднялась по лестнице наверх.

— Эй, Ичиго, ты так и не ответил, — прозвучал заинтересованный голос Кейго. — А всё-таки какие девчонки тебе нравятся?

Тацуки от вопроса чуть не упала и тотчас спряталась за дверью. Благо, она была чуть приоткрыта, и голоса мальчиков были слышны отлично, а её вроде никто не заметил, хотя на пару мгновений ей почудилось, что бешеный стук её сердца могла слышать вся школа.

Нет, она не была влюблена в Ичиго, окей? Просто так получилось, что её лучшая подруга, Иноуэ Орихиме, часто со вздохом заглядывалась на своего рыжего одноклассника, а в последнее время в преддверии Дня святого Валентина листала в телефоне рецепты приготовления домашнего шоколада (хотя Тацуки ещё прямо не посвятили, кому был предназначен этот ещё не сваренный шоколад, ей сразу же стало немного жаль незадачливого Куросаки, который и так периодически не успевал сбегать от Орихиме с её кулинарными шедеврами). И ради подруги стоило бы, наверное, хотя бы узнать, какие девушки были в его вкусе, ведь соперниц у Орихиме было пруд пруди: красавчик-отличник из лучшего класса, который к тому же активно занимался спортом и по возможности защищал учеников своей школы от нападок хулиганов. Ичиго, возможно, и сам не знал, что был настоящей звездой в своей школе. Он действительно был удивлён, когда в прошлом году получил целую гору валентинок и шоколада.

— Да чего ты прицепился, — отмахнулся от него Ичиго, открывая упаковку с лапшой. — Я же не спрашиваю об этом у тебя. Это личное де...

— Вот и хорошо, что ты спросил! — воодушевился Кейго, на что прозвучал страдальческий стон. — Мне нравятся красивые! Горяченькие! С длинными тонкими ножками! А ещё чтобы размер был... — Тацуки не видела, на что указывал парень, но воображения ей хватило, чтобы захотеть вмазать озабоченному придурку, — во-о-от такой! Чтобы она всегда была рада меня видеть, смеялась над моими шутками, готовила мне бенто каждый день! М-м-м, что за дивная жизнь была бы! И чтобы...

— Кхм, Асано-сан, никому не интересно тебя слушать, — участливо заметил Мизуиро, продолжая жевать свой анпан.

И действительно, кажется, все ели о чём-то тихо между собой переговаривались.

— Ичиго, нечестно! — взвыл Кейго, взывая к чувствам друга, который внезапно стал сильно увлечён поеданием якисобы. — Тебе только что в столовке на глазах у всех призналась такая красотка, а тебе хоть бы хны! Что за несправедливость! Чад, ну хоть ты скажи ему, ну?

Тацуки вся превратилась в слух. Ещё одно признание? С предыдущего вроде же не прошло и недели! Кажется, перед праздником все внезапно обрели храбрость. Или сильное желание провести его в компании Куросаки.

Ясутора в ответ только покачал головой и продолжил трапезу.

— Исида! — обратился к другому Кейго с мольбой в голосе.

— Мне неинтересно, — безаппеляционно заявил Исида.

— Гримм... — он прервался на полуслове, — а-а, Гримм-кун спит.

— Похоже, никому это так не интересно, как тебе, Кейго, — негромко хихикнул Мизуиро.

— Ах! Я не понимаю, тебе за последний год признавалось столько девушек, и что, реально ни одна не понравилась?! — в сердцах воскликнул Кейго. — В таком разнообразии хоть одна должна была тебе приглянуться! Или... — внезапно перешёл он на шёпот, — тебе уже кто-то нравится?..

Ичиго подавился лапшой и начал откашливаться. А Кейго издал победный клич.

— Я прав! Я прав! — он аж подпрыгнул от радости. — Колись, Ичиго! Кто она? Кто она?

Тацуки на этом моменте не выдержала и тихонько выглянула, чтобы посмотреть хоть одним глазком на Куросаки. Тот то ли от еды, то ли от предположения друга покраснел и продолжал кашлять.

— Кейго... — просипел Ичиго, — никто мне сейчас не нравится, отстань уже.

Ох, нет, Куросаки, знал бы ты, каким острым может быть зрение Тацуки, когда она сосредотачивается. И как она внимательна к деталям, когда дело касается друзей. И она успела заметить, как Ичиго _посмотрел_ на Гриммджоу — всего на секунду, но если учитывать то, как часто Ичиго пялился на него в классе, когда думал, что никто этого не видит, как заботился о нём (зимой как-то раз даже свой шарф отдал, когда тот потерял свой!), как всегда по собственной инициативе помогал с учёбой, Тацуки для себя сделала довольно однозначные выводы. Она всегда считала, что замечает больше других, и чаще всего оказывалась права в своих предположениях. Никто никогда не удостаивался от Куросаки такой опеки, даже его лучшие друзья. А Тацуки точно не слепая. В отличие от некоторых.

— Ну давай, Ичиго. Коли-ись! Ну же! — не унимался Кейго, поняв, что сейчас, возможно, сможет узнать секрет мистера Безупречность. — Ну скажи!

— Да я же сказал, никто мне не нравится сейчас, — настаивал на своём Ичиго, а раскрывшего рот Кейго он заткнул следующими словами: — Но ладно, раз так хочешь знать... — раздражённым голосом продолжал он, — мне нравятся те, кто может постоять за себя. С характером. Кто будет иметь собственное мнение и не пытаться во всём полагаться на меня. Чтобы мы были на равных в отношениях.

На некоторое время на крыше встала неловкая тишина. Все замолчали и даже перестали есть: никто не ожидал такого откровения от Ичиго. Парни смотрели на него во все глаза, а Ичиго только неловко почесал затылок.

— Ну что, доволен? Дай мне теперь спокойно пообедать.

— Кучики... — задумчиво пробормотал Кейго.

— Что? — озадаченно обронил Ичиго.

— Я понял, это Кучики Рукия! — радостно воскликнул Кейго. — Вы же постоянно вместе тусовались в первом семестре! И сейчас она тоже часто к нам присоединяется.

— Подожди, ты что нес... — от возмущения рыжий чуть не поперхнулся.

— Всё сходится! Кучики-сан у нас с характером, вы часто перепираетесь, ходите в клуб кендо, а ещё вас часто видели одних!..

— Мы обсуждали деятельность клуба, это не...

— Задолбали, — прервал их низкий грубый голос.

Все посмотрели в сторону Джагерджака, который недовольно приоткрыл один глаз.

— Раскричались тут, поспать даже не дают.

Странная у парней была дружба, но довольно понятная. В смысле, Тацуки была уверена, что такой человек, как Гриммджоу, не стал бы водиться с людьми вроде Кейго, Мизуиро, Ясуторы и уж тем более Исиды. Да и, наверное, с точки зрения здравого смысла, странно было видеть его и в компании отличника-Куросаки. Но Ичиго обладал какой-то удивительной аурой, что собирала столь непохожих на него и друг на друга людей вместе. И Тацуки было понятно, почему Кейго испуганно от него шарахнулся: вроде и знал, что реального вреда этот парень ему не причинит, и всё же на подсознательном уровне чувствовал опасность.

— А, Гримм-кун, прости...

— Гриммджоу, — с нажимом поправил его тот.

— Э, да-да, Гриммджоу, прости, что разбудили, — стушевался тот.

Гриммджоу только цыкнул и встал, схватив свой пиджак, который валялся рядом. Он куда-то собрался уходить.

— Гриммджоу, ты куда? — спросил его Ичиго немного растерянно.

— Отлить.

— Э, Гриммджоу, — неожиданно обратился к нему Кейго, когда тот уже направился было к выходу с крыши.

— А?

— А какие девчонки нравятся тебе? — кажется, только к концу предложения Кейго в полной мере осознал, _что_ и _у кого_ он спрашивал, поэтому последнее слово прозвучало почти как писк.

— Мне? — взгляд его упал на Ичиго.

Это было настолько очевидно, что сей факт заметила не только Тацуки. Пауза была неловкой, и Кейго, вероятно, в мыслях уже сто раз провалился сквозь землю. Тацуки же была уверена, что Ичиго немного порозовел! Наконец, деликатно кашлянул Исида, резвеяв всю неловкость момента.

— Рыжие. И грудастые.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Гриммджоу дошёл до двери и открыл её нараспашку так быстро, что Тацуки еле успела вжаться в угол возле проёма. Тот её даже не заметил и просто спустился по лестнице.

— Как думаете, ему нравится Мацумото из параллельного класса или же наша Иноуэ? — нарушил вставшую в воздухе тишину Кейго. — Хотя я вроде на прошлой неделе видел, как Иноуэ к нему подошла, и они о чём-то мило беседовали.

— Иноуэ-сан? — удивлённо повторил Ичиго.

— Ага! Я своими глазами видел!

Тацуки никогда не сомневалась, что Кейго — идиот. Потому что Орихиме спрашивала Гриммджоу, какой шоколад нравится Ичиго.

А когда она осторожно выглянула и увидела чуть поникшего Ичиго, то поняла, что тот тоже идиот.

Потому что Гриммджоу Джагерджак всегда искал глазами Куросаки Ичиго. И улыбался тоже только когда тот был рядом.

Нет, не то чтобы Тацуки специально следила за ними с камерой наперевес, записывая все свои наблюдения в тайный блокнот, или что-то в этом роде. Был бы у неё выбор: вообще не стала бы на них даже смотреть. Но она видела как бы невзначай, мельком, случайно ловила чужие взгляды, жесты, касания, улыбки. С её природной внимательностью и склонностью подмечать детали _это_ сложно было не заметить.

— Чего-то Джагерджак-сан сегодня не в духе... — заметил Мизуиро.

— Да с утра же нормально было всё! — пожал плечами Кейго. — В хорошем настроении он ведь не поправляет меня, когда я зову его «Гримм-кун». А после того, как в столовку сходили, над ним будто туча нависла. Может, слишком расстроился из-за того, что последние моти взяли прямо перед ним? Это ведь его любимые...

Тацуки покачала головой, перестав вслушиваться в разговор парней, и направилась в столовую искать Орихиме. Листки перекочевали в сумку, и теперь, видимо, встретят своих адресатов только после обеденного перерыва.

Она пока не знала, как всё это потом мягко преподнести подруге. Конечно, Орихиме наверняка очень расстроится и будет плакать, но — Тацуки уверена — она была сильной: это не то, с чем Орихиме не смогла бы справиться.

Завидев мелькнувшую в конце коридора голубую шевелюру, Тацуки только фыркнула. Она и без лишних деталей поняла, _почему_ он был не в духе.

И подумала, что Гриммджоу тоже идиот.


End file.
